riffipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Billy Anderson
Billy Anderson is a musician and producer. He was born in Michigan before residing mainly in San Fransisco, California before recently moving to Portland, Oregon. Anderson is notable for producing countless bands in the stoner rock, sludge metal and doom metal world among a multitude of other genres since at least 1989. Biography Personal Life Selected Discography As a Musician * Melvins - Houdini - Recording (Tracks 2 - 5, 11), Mixing (Tracks 3 - 6, 10, 11), Engineer (Tracks 6, 8, 10, 12), Bass (6, 10) (1993, Atlantic) * Blessing The Hogs - Blessing The Hogs - Guitar, Vocals, Producer (2001, Self-Released) * Blessing The Hogs - The Poisoning ' - Guitar, Vocals, Producer (2003, Goodfellow) * 'Porn - Wine, Women and Song - Producer, Recording, Mixing, Bass, Piano, Organ, Backing Vocals (2004, Small Stone Records) * Rattlebones - Rattlebones - Recording, Mixing, Keyboards (2006, Self-Released) As a Producer / Engineer * Warlock Pinchers - Morrissey Rides a Cockhorse - Assistant Engineer (1989, Tupelo) * Warlock Pinchers - Deadly Kung Fu Action - Assistant Engineer (1989, Boner) * Boom & The Legion of Doom - Detroit - Recording (1989, Depression Records) * Econochrist - RuiNation - Engineer (1990, Very Small Records) * Sleep - Volume One - Producer (1991, Tupelo) * Plaid Retina ‎– Mind Tracing The Going Down - Engineer (1991, Very Small Records) * Helios Creed - Lactating Purple - Engineer (1991, Amphetamine Reptile Records) * Melvins - Eggnog - Recording (1991, Boner Records) * Econochrist - Another Victim - Engineer, Mixing (1991, Vermiform) * Sleep - Vol. 2 - Engineer (1991, Off The Disk) * The Gels - Quality Time - Engineer, Mixing (1991, Tension Holding Company) * Consolidated - You Suck - Engineer (1991, I.R.S.) * J Church - This Song Is For Kathi - Recording (1991, Broken ReKids) * Jawbreaker - Bivouac - Producer, Engineer (1992, Tupelo) * Sleep - Sleep's Holy Mountain - Engineer, Producer (1992, Earache) * Samiam - Billy - Recording (1992, New Red Archives) * Iowa Beef Experience - Personalien - Recording (1992, Rave) * J Church - She Has No Control - Recording (1992, Dead Beat Records) * Consolidated - Play More Music - Engineer (1992, Nattwerk Europe) * Melvins - Night Goat - Recording (1992, Amphetamine Reptile Records) * Jawbreaker - Chesterfield King - Recording (1992, Tupelo) * Samiam - Stump. - Recording (1992, Blackbox) * J Church - She Said She Wouldn't Sacrifice - Engineer (1992, Allied Recordings) * Iowa Beef Experience - New South Old Lies - Recording (1992, Rave) * Samiam - Don't Break Me - Recording, Assisted Recording on "Don't Break Me" (1992, New Red Archives) * Neurosis - Enemy of The Sun - Recording, Mixing (1993, Alternative Tentacles) * Clutch - Transnational Speedway League: Anthems, Anecdotes And Undeniable Truths - Engineer (Tracks 3, 5, 8 - 11) (1993, EastWest) * J Church - Quetzacoatl - Engineer (1993, Allied Recordings) * Consolidated - Guerrillas in the Mist - Engineer (1993, Nettwerk Productions) * J Church - Sleep - Recording, Mixing (1993, Rugger Bugger Discs) * Buzzov*en - To a Frown - Engineer, Co-Producer (1993, Allied Recordings) * Consolidated - Warning: Explicit Lyrics - Engineer (1993, Nettwerk) * Navio Forge ‎– As We Quietly Burn A Hole Into... - Recording (1993, Shadow Catcher) * J Church - Yellow, Blue and Green - Engineer (1993, Allied Recordings) * J Church - Tide of Fate - Engineer on "Tide of Fate" and "Panama" (1993, Broken ReKids) * Tribe 8 - Alien's Mom Plus Two - Recording (1994, Outpunk) * Spitboy - Mi Cuerpo Es Mio - Recording, Production, Mixing (1994, Allied Recordings) * Jawbreaker - 24 Hour Revenge Therapy - Engineering on tracks 1, 3, 6, (1994, Tupelo) * Surgery - Shimmer - Recording (1994, Atlantic) * J Church - Prophylaxis - Engineer, Producer (1994, Broken Rekids) * J Church - My Favorite Place - Producer, Mixing (1994, Honey Bear) * Sick of it All - Scratch The Surface - Backing Vocals, Mixing (1994, EastWest) * Red House Painters - Shock Me EP - Additional Engineering (1994, 4AD) * Buzzov*en - Sore - Producer, Engineer (1994, Roadrunner) * Acid King - Acid King - Engineer (1994, Sympathy For The Record Industry) * J Church - A Million Broken Stereos - Engineer (1994, Damaged Goods) * Hannah Marcus - River of Darkness - Engineer (1995, Spirit Music Industries) * Dale Crover - Drumb - Digital Editing (1995, Man's Ruin Records) * Spitboy - Rasana - Producer, Recording (1995, Ebullition Records) * J Church - Nostalgic For Nothing - Recording (1995, Broken Rekids) * J Church - The Precession Of Simulacra/The Map Preceeds The Territory - Recording, Mixing (1995, Jade Tree) * Tribes of Neurot - :Rebegin: - Editing (1995, Alley Sweeper) * Mr. Bungle - Disco Violante - Engineer, Mixing (1995, Warner Bros. Records) * Acid King - Zoroaster - Producer, Recording (1995, Sympathy For The Record Industry) * 7 Year Bitch - Miss Understood - Producer, Mixing (1996, Man's Ruin Records) * Fetish 69 - Purge - Co-Producer, Mixing (1996, Community) * Brutal Truth - Kill Trend Suicide - Producer, Engineer (1996, Relapse) * Swans - Die Tür Ist Zu - Engineer (1996, Rough Trade) * Swans - Soundtracks For The Blind - Engineer (1996, Young God Records) * Eyehategod - Dopesick - Producer, Engineer, Mixing (1996, Century Media) * 7 Year Bitch - Gato Negro - Producer, Mixing, Recording (1996, Atlantic) * Neurosis - Through Silver In Blood - Producer, Recording (1996, Relapse) * Unsane - Sick - Recording, Pre-Mastering (1996, Man's Ruin Records) * Core - Revival - Recording, Engineer, Mastering (1996, Atlantic) * Kiss It Goodbye - Target Practice - Engineer (1997, Revelation Records) * Damad - Rise And Fall - Engineer (1997, Prank) * Ratos De Porão ‎– Carniceria Tropical - Engineer, Producer, Mixing (1997, Paradoxx Music) * Kiss It Goodbye ‎– She Loves Me, She Loves Me Not... - Producer, Engineer (1997, Revelation Records) * Logical Nonsense ‎– Expand The Hive - Engineer, Producer, Mastering (1997, Alternative Tentacles) * Brutal Truth - Sounds Of The Animal Kingdom - Engineer, Producer, Mastering (1997, Relapse) * Altamont - Dead Or Alive - Engineer (1997, Man's Ruin Records) * Lost Goat - October - Recording (1997, Alternative Tentacles) * Acid King - Down With The Crown - Recording (1997, Man's Ruin Records) * Sleep - Jerusalem - Producer, Engineer (1997/1998/1999, London/Rise Above Records/The Music Cartel) * Fantômas ‎– Fantômas - Engineer (1998, Ipecac) * Unsane ‎– Occupational Hazard - Recording (Tracks 1 to 7, 9, 10, 12, 13) (1998, Relapse) * Altamont ‎– Civil War Fantasy - Recording (1998, Man's Ruin Records) * Lost Goat - Trapped On Earth - Recording (1998, Life Is Abuse) * Spaceboy ‎– Getting Warm On The Trail Of Heat - Recording, Mixing (1998, Frenetic) * Buzzov*en - ...At A Loss - Producer, Engineer (1998, Off The Records) * Artimus Pyle ‎– Artimus Pyle - Recording (1998, Life Is Abuse) * Mr. Bungle - California - Engineer (1999, London / Slash) * Lost Goat ‎– Equator - Recording, Mixing (1999, Man's Ruin Records) * Hail Mary ‎– Not Live - Engineer (1999, Hopscotch Records) * Acid King - Busse Woods - Engineer (1999, Man's Ruin Records) * Secret Chiefs 3 ‎– Eyes Of Flesh Eyes Of Flame - Recording (1999, Web of Mimicry) * The Bar Feeders ‎– Pour For Four, Por Favor! - Recording, Mixing (1999, A.D.D. Records) * Steve Von Till - As The Crow Flies - Additional Engineering (2000, Neurot) * Bongzilla - Stash - Engineer (2000, Relapse Records) * Weedeater - ...And Justice For Y'All - Engineer (2000, Game Two Records) * High on Fire - The Art of Self-Defense - Engineer, Producer (2000, Man's Ruin Records) * Spaceboy ‎– The Force That Holds Together A Heart Torn To Pieces - Recording (2000, Howling Bull) * Orange Goblin - The Big Black - Producer, Engineer (2000, Rise Above Records) * Damad - Burning Cold - Producer, Engineer (2000, Prank) * Hellchild - Wish - Producer, Engineer (2000, Howling Bull) * Secret Chiefs 3 - Book M - Recording (Drums) (2001, Web of Mimicry) * Ratos De Porão ‎– Sistemados Pelo Crucifa - Mixing, Mastering (2001, Alternative Tentacles) * Bottom - Feels So Good When You're Gone - Engineer, Mixing, Producer (2001, Man's Ruin Records) * Cathedral - Endtyme - Engineer (2001, Earache) * Los Natas - Corsario Negro - Engineer, Producer (2001, Small Stone Records) * Weedeater - Sixteen Tons - Engineer (2002, Berserker) * High on Fire - Surrounded By Thieves - Engineer, Producer (2002, Relapse) * Sourvein - Will To Mangle - Producer, Engineer, Mastering (2002, Southern Lord) * Spaceboy ‎– Searching The Stone Library For The Green Page Of Illusion - Recording (2002, Southern Lord) * Sleep - Dopesmoker - Producer, Engineer (2003, Tee Pee) * Cream Abdul Babar - Split with Kylesa - Producer, Engineer (2003, At a Loss Recordings) * Cream Abdul Babar - Split with Teen Cthulhu - Producer, Engineer (2003, Hyperrealist) * Charger - Confessions Of A Man (Mad Enough To Live Amongst Beasts) - Producer, Engineer (2003, Peaceville) * Sally - C-Earth - Producer, Engineer (2003, Rise Above Records) * Lisa Cerbone - Ordinary Days - Engineer (2003, Little Scrubby Music) * Ludicra - Another Great Love Song - Recording, Mixing (2004, Alternative Tentacles) * Asunder - A Clarion Call - Producer, Engineer (2004, Life Is Abuse) * Giant Squid - ' Metridium Field ' - Producer, Engineer, Mixing (2004, Tyrannosaurus Records) * Crisis - Like Sheep Led to Slaughter - Producer, Engineer, Recording, Mixing (2004, Blackend) * Ramesses - The Tomb - Engineer, Mixing (2004, Invada) * Orange Goblin - Thieving From The House of God - Producer, Engineer, Mixing, Mastering (2004, Rise Above Records) * Gargantula - Infinitasm - Recording (2004, Self-Released) * Black Eye Riot - No Hope, No Future, No Worries - Engineer, Producer (2004, Undergroove) * Acid King - III - Engineer, Mixing, Producer (2005, Small Stone) * Asva - Futurists Against The Ocean - Recording (2005, Web of Mimicry) * Skarp - Requiem - Engineer, Producer (2005, Alternative Tentacles) * Impaled - Death After Life - Recording (2005, Mystic Empire) * Sheavy - Republic? - Mixing (2005 Candlelight Records) * Primordial - The Gathering Wilderness - Engineer (2005, Metal Blade) * Om - Variations on a Theme - Engineer, Producer (2005, Holy Mountain) * Lions of Tsavo - Tsunamicron - Engineer (2005, Ovrcast) * Sons of Otis - X''' - Recording, Mixing (2005, Small Stone) * '''Ramesses - We Will Lead You To Glorious Times - Mixing, Mastering (2005, This Dark Reign) * Sourvein - Split With Rabies Caste - Mastering (2005, Dada Drumming) * Om - Inerrant Rays Of Infallible Sun (Blackship Shrinebuilder) - Recording (2006, Neurot) * Om - Split with Six Organs of Admittance - Recording (2006, Holy Mountain) * Om - Conference of the Birds - Recording, Producer (2006, Holy Mountain) * Asunder - Works Will Come Undone - Recording, Mixing (2006, Profound Lore) * Los Natas - El Hombre Montaña - Producer, Engineer (2006, Small Stone) * Ludicra - Ludicra - Recording (2006, Life Is Abuse) * Suma - Let The Churches Burn - Producer, Engineer (2006, Speakerphone Recordings) * Wormwood - Starvation - Recording, Mixing (2006, Kreation) * Cattle Decapitation - Karma.Bloody.Karma - Producer, Engineer, Mixing (2006, Metal Blade) * Årabrot ‎– Rep.Rep - Engineer, Producer (2006, Norway Rat) * Please Inform The Captain This Is A Hijack ‎– Defeat Or Humiliate The United States Of America - Engineer (2006, Clean Plate) * Buzzov*en - Revelation: Sick Again - Recording circa 1998 (2007, Sounds of The South; 2011, Hydra Head) * Ramesses - Misanthropic Alchemy - Engineer (2007, Feto) Guest Appearances Equipment External Links *Official Page *Discogs Page *Interview with Anderson via Oregon Live. *Interview with Anderson via Working Class Audio. *Interview with Anderson via Steel For Brains. *Trailer for the Billy Anderson documentary. *Interview with Anderson via Zann Music. *Interview with Anderson via Tape Op. References Category:Artist Category:San Francisco Category:California Category:USA Category:Portland Category:Oregon Category:Pontiac Category:Michigan Category:Engineer Category:Producer Category:Bassist